Graduation
by Bamberrr.x
Summary: none of them would ever know how special it was for me, it secured me some level ground in the outside world, I know that James will be there for me until the end and that alone will be enough to pull me through… I hope! Lily POV D


**Hehe! this is my attempt at DormouseSleepingInTheTeapot's _Another Music Challenge_**

**The song it's based on is Graduation (Friends Forever) by Vitamin C and the prompts were Singing, Cats and Chivalry, Not too sure how well I got them prompts in but they are all mentioned!**

**And Of Course I Am JKR, Oh and did I mention I love on the moon!**

_

* * *

Wow! What a rollercoaster ride of a school life mine was!_ I thought looking back as I sat here at graduation on my circular table in the great hall with the Marauders, including my boyfriend James Potter, and my best friend Alice Stevens and her boyfriend Frank Longbottom. If you asked me at the end of my first year who I would be sat with at Graduation Severus would have been top of my list and Alice and Mary would have been two others, I would have hexed (well probably not hexed but had a go at) anybody who had told me I would be sat with James Potter and Sirius Black, but after the events in fifth year I haven't spoken to Severus other than to tell him I don't accept his apology and I don't ever want to speak to him again it's a shame he never listens.

We had our graduation feast and went back to the common room for our final night at Hogwarts, it was sad when I thought of it like that, like the end of an era especially when I think of what is waiting for us outside, Lord Voldemort He's been dubbed the most evil wizard of all times and he's set on killing all muggles and muggle-born's so obviously I am not welcome in his society. I plan to join the order of the phoenix and I know the marauders, Alice and Frank plan on doing so too.

"Alright people let the festivities begin!" Sirius shouts to the Gryffindor seventh years now in the common room, he points his wand at the WWN "**Sonorous!**" suddenly the upbeat song that had been playing quietly in the background was blaring out of the speakers and people started dancing.

"How long have you been planning this?" I ask James making my voice sound as McGonagall-like as possible.

"Well… see… don't get mad we didn't tell you 'cause we knew you would have a go at us or try to dissuade us" James replied with a small smile

"Well to be honest I think it's a great idea" I reply with a smile

"Ha I knew you would be fine with it" He said with a smile ad bends down to kiss me gently on the lips

"I definitely don't have any objections now" I mumble against his lips to which I feel his lips curve into a grin. He pulls away and wraps his arms around my waist and begins to sway in time to a slower song I lean my head against his chest.

"Want a drink?" James asks as the song comes to an end and drags me over to a table laden with Pumpkin juice, Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. I don't mind how they got it I'm technically no longer head girl so I don't need to worry. "What d'you want?" he asked me

"Butterbeer will do me" I replied with a smile he poured himself a Firewhiskey then took the top off of a Butterbeer turned around and passed it to me in thanks I reached up and pecked his lips. James and I move over next to one of the sofas just as I feel an arm around my waist and I didn't need to take the little look over my shoulder to know it would be none other than Sirius, he's the only person that one, has the guts too and two, James wont into hex into oblivion for him doing it.

"Great party Sirius" I say

"Whoa, James you haven't put her under the imperious curse have you?" He jokes with James

"Nah mate this is just the irresistible charms of James Potter Extraordinaire" James replies with a laugh

"You mind if I nick my sister-in-law for a dance?" He asks

"Oi, Black, I'm right here you know and since when has James been your brother and more importantly since when have James and I been married?" I say poking him in the ribs

"Lily, James is my brother more than anyone, I don't care about blood relatives because all they care about is blood, and you and James are meant for each other and I know that now he's got you he's not going to let you slip out of his grasp" he replies "Anyway James can I take her for a spin round the floor?" by this point Remus and Peter have slipped through the crowd and James merely nods as Lupin tops up James now empty glass with more Firewhiskey. "Brilliant" Sirius mummers

By this time the clear area in the middle of the room had filled with people from other years coming to join in the festivities. Then suddenly I was spinning around in circles completely confused, when Sirius had said 'can I take her for a spin' I never thought he meant literally! I couldn't help but laugh out loud as people jumped out of the way so they didn't get knocked flying, the spinning gave me a sense of freedom I hadn't felt in oh so long. When the song ended me and Sirius supported each other as we found the rest of the marauders.

"Remus, Give us some more!" Sirius says jovially, I lean against James I'm still super dizzy.

"Sirius, when you said a spin I didn't think you actually meant a spin" I said with a laugh

"Hey, Lil, you should know by know that I say it straight!" Sirius replies

"Lils!" I turn around seeing Mary and Alice walking towards me

"Mary! Alice!" I exclaim as I run up to them and hug them

"We need to go dance!" they say when I release them

"Yeah okay hold on a sec." I reply and go back to James quickly. "James I'm going to go dance with Mary and Alice for a bit"

"Okay" he says but as I turn he wraps his arms around my waist I turn around to ask what he wants but he presses his lips to mine and my eyes close automatically

"LILS!" I hear Mary and Alice Yell

"Be quiet I'm enjoying myself" I reply

"Nah go on. Have fun!" James says pulling away. I tiptoe and peck his lips and then drag Alice and Mary onto the dance floor.

"Can we have everybody's attention please?" I hear a loud voice over the babble of the Gryffindor's, how long had I been dancing? Surely it hadn't been that long but it seems that the Marauders have consumed a whole lot more Firewhiskey because they were all stood on the top of a table supporting each other. James and Sirius look more alert, it's probably because they're more used to Firewhiskey, both having quite prominent wizarding families.

"Well we have come to the end of another school year and the end of some of our school lives" James shouts

"And I'm Proud to have been put in the house of the bold and chivalrous!" Sirius shouts, lifting an invisible sword.

"I'm not bald or shivering Sirius" Peter says confused

"No Stupid bold and chivalrous like Brave and all that" Remus says to a collective laugh

"Merlin, how did you pass your O.W.L's?" Sirius says

"and are we supposed to expect you to have N.E.W.T's?" James adds on the end

"You ruined our speech as well!" Sirius says

"Yeah so carrying on" Remus adds before there is a full blown argument between his three drunk best friends "so, we'd like to thank Mrs. Norris for being such a wonderful head of house and McGonagall for giving us a great time target practicing on you"

"Moony, I think you meant that the other way round!" James said laughing

"Meh! There are too many bloody cats around here!" Remus replied and everybody burst out laughing. Suddenly Sirius started singing:

_As we go on  
we remember  
all the times we  
had together  
and as our lives change  
come whatever  
we will still be  
friends forever_

I wondered how I know that song then I realised it was a muggle song that I used to listen a lot; I wonder how Sirius knew it. When he stopped the whole common room broke out in applause of the Marauders, I wondered how different things were going to be when they left, nobody running around the school joking and laughing lightening the mood and helping people forget that there was a war going on outside the safety of our school. Before I knew what was happening I had started to quietly sob, life wasn't going to be easy from this point onwards but I know I have James who loves me, Sirius who will still be trying to make everybody laugh until the break their ribs and Alice who I could trust with my life. Everybody started dancing again and I went and sat on the sofa next to the sofa, I couldn't imagine life out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore knows that I wish to join the Order Of The Phoenix he doesn't know the real reason though, I know that James and I are going to be together until death so I know that we will be getting married and I have always thought that when I get married I want to have a child soon after that, but what sort of a world would my child be growing up in if this war doesn't end soon?

"Lil? You okay?" I look up as he sits down next to me he looks surprised to see the tear marks on my face

"Yeah I'm fine" I reply putting a smile on my face and wiping my face on the jumper I was wearing

"You don't look it. Why were you crying?" James says

"I was just thinking about how much life's going to change when we leave, but I know you'll be there and that comforts me" I said

"Lily you need to stop worrying Yesterday is history, Tomorrow a mystery and Today a gift! Grieve the losses because there are so many but remember that you need to celebrate the Positives because they're harder to get to. And as for the fact that I'll be there? Forever!" He replied pulling me onto his lap and kissing me gently.

"Thank-you James" I mummer against his lips and I feel him grin. Suddenly he slides me off of his lap and gets down on one knee. I can't believe what is really happening; surely it's because he's drunk and has just cheered me up.

"Lily, I want to spend forever with you and I want to live with you and I want to love you. Please will you agree to marry me?" James said sincerity burning in his eyes.

"James, how much have you drunk?" I wanted to believe so badly that this was a real proposal but at our graduation party where there is plenty of alcohol I didn't want him to be messing and break my heart.

"Just two Firewhiskey's honest." James replied again with the sincerity "Can you please answer though I never thought kneeling like this would hurt my knee so much"

"Uh, Well, I hate to say this to you James but I'm in love with Alice" I replied just to annoy him

"You what!?" He replied completely non-plussed

"You're so stupid sometimes James Potter, Of course I will bloody well marry you" I replied and pulled him back onto the sofa and kissed him. He pulled away.

"Well you might be wanting this then" He says to me and pulls out a small jewellery box he opens the lid and inside is the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen, It was White gold with a heart shaped Ruby with a Diamond either side of it.

"It's beautiful" I gasp.

"I got Alice to tell me your ring size so I didn't have to get another one." He states as he lifts my left hand up and he places it on my ring finger it fits perfectly.

"Alice was in on this?" I ask him whilst staring at my hand, pale skin with the ruby standing out brilliantly against it.

"Yeah," James answers "and Sirius" I laughed at that of course Sirius would know, Sirius found out about everything to do with James, like he said they were practically brothers. Suddenly Sirius, Remus and Peter appeared in front of us.

"Hey Sirius, you can call me your Sister-In-Law-To-Be" I said laughing as I saw Remus and Peter's faces I hold out my hand to show them the ring and laugh again as I see their eyes go from the ring to me to James and back to the ring.

"You don't need to stare" James laughs as he puts his arm around my waist

"See I told you that you would get married" Sirius says to me I laugh with him; I just feel like laughing non-stop, I'm so happy.

"Lets go dance" James says to me and I don't try to stop him as he drags me back towards the dancing students. As we're dancing I spot Alice dancing with Frank I drag James over to them.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me?" I ask her, she looks shocked and confused

"Tell you what?" She asks

"That you're seeing Frank!" I reply with a laugh he looks even more confused now

"But we've been together-"

"I was joking, Merlin! I meant about the fact that I know have a fiancé and you knew that it was going to happen!" I reply laughing once again as I see the look on Franks face.

"Merlin! He asked you? I didn't know when he was going to! Let me see the ring!" She blabbered on then grabbed my left hand and gasped "It's gorgeous good choice James"

The party was a great hit the next morning, although half the people had hangovers they still were saying how great it was, but none of them would ever know how special it was for me, it secured me some level ground in the outside world, I know that James will be there for me until the end and that alone will be enough to pull me through… I hope!

* * *

**Tell me waht you think... REVEIW!**


End file.
